Flamebird
The original Batgirl first appeared in Batman #139 (April 1961) as Betty Kane, the niece of Kathy Kane, also known as Batwoman. After discovering her aunt's dual identity, Betty convinced Batwoman to train her as her sidekick. Batwoman and Bat-Girl were created to be romantic interests for Batman and Robin, respectively, as well as wannabe crime-fighting associates. Bat-Girl appeared seven times between 1961 and 1964, but then disappeared in 1964 (along with Batwoman, Ace the Bat-Hound, and Bat-mite) when new Batman editor, Julius Shwartz, decided she and other characters were too silly. It has been suggested by scholars that the characters of Batwoman (in 1956) and Bat-Girl (in 1961) were introduced in part to refute allegations ofhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman#Homosexual_interpretationshomosexuality in Batman comics; specifically, the enduring claim that Batman and Robin were homosexuals. Later in the 1970s Batwoman and Bat-Girl were revived and were regarded to have been inactive for several years. Bat-Girl became a member of the Teen Titans West. However, she only appeared four times in this era, at the end of the original run of the Teen Titans magazine. Post-Crisis In the post-crisis Dc Universe, the character known as Batwoman was erased from existence (although her alter ego, Kathy Kane, was revealed to have existed and was murdered by the League of Assassins). Batwoman's niece, Betty Kane, disappeared as well. Unlike her aunt, Betty's removal from history would not last long. For a brief time in the 1970s, Betty had joined the west coast version of the Teen Titans under her Bat-Girl moniker. Though "Bat-Girl" does not exist in the post-Crisis universe, her team did; therefore, a new version of the character was necessary. In Secret origins'' Annual'' #3 (1989), the official post-Crisis history of Titans West was revealed. Instead of Betty Kane's Bat-Girl, fans were introduced to a similar character called Mary Elizabeth "Bette" Kane, also known as Flamebird. This was an in-joke, as the team of "Nightwing and Flamebird" had a history in the Silver age continuity as a pair of supporting characters in the Superman books. Bette was now a very driven and somewhat spoiled Los angeles debutante and tennis prodigy. After seeing Robin on the news, Bette vowed that she would gain his attention and favor by becoming a masked adventurer herself. Training to olympic-levels in gymnasticts and martial artist, she created the identity of Flamebird (and a costume that resembled her pre-Crisis Bat-Girl identity) and joined Titans West in hopes of catching Robin's eye. While flattered, the driven young hero was not sure how to deal with her obsession and avoided her, much to her dismay. After briefly giving up her heroic persona, Bette found that neither winning tennis tournaments nor achieving perfect grades in school matched the rooftop thrills of the hero biz. She attempted several times to reunite the Titans West team, most notably after a journey into the afterlife with Hawk and Dove, but was unsuccessful. Dove noted that Bette was essentially a very lonely person, basically desperate for company and contact with others. Bette again gave up her obsession with the Titans until malfunctioning former Titan Victor Stone collected her, along with all former Titans everywhere, in an attempt to protect his soul from the . Hoping Justice League his would lead to a formal invitation to rejoin the team, Bette was crushed to learn they did not need (or want) her assistance. A short time later, Gar "baest Boy" Logan found himself alone in Los Angeles after the team neglected to ask him back. Landing himself in a bit of trouble by an imposter framing him for various crimes, Gar asked former teammate Bette for help.Having been recently chastised for her dedication (or lack thereof) to crime-fighting by Robin (now in his adult Nightwingidentity), Flamebird seized the opportunity to better herself and her reputation, becoming more level-headed and boosting her crime-fighting arsenal. However, the design of her outfit as an adult has similarities to that of Dick Graysons's Nightwing outfit, with a red tunic and gold V running across the chest. After Bette helped Gar clear his name, his cousin Matt attempted one last recruitment drive for Titans West (dubbing the ill-fated team Titans L.A.). None of the recruits took the event seriously except for insane and uninvited former Titan Deula Dent who crashed the party and was subdued by Bette. Around the same time, she and Beast Boy both served on an ad hoc Young Justice team, which she hoped would raise their public profiles; however, the team only lasted for one mission. Content to remain a hero on her own, Bette was unheard from until she was captured by a Brainac-worshipping cult leader in Oregon and eventually rescued by Oracle's covert team of female operatives in B''irds of Prey''. She fought Doctor Light alongside the majority of heroes who had once been members of the Teen Titans. Infinite Crisis Flamebird appeared in Infinite Crisis #4 to fight Superboy-Prime. In this storyline, it was indicated that Flamebird had originally been the Earth-Two counterpart to Bat-Girl, and that after the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Flamebird had replaced Bat-Girl on the sole remaining Earth. Flamebird, along with most of the justice Society, disappeared when Earth-Two was reborn. In the Villians United ''special, Flamebird (and the other heroes who vanished to Earth-Two) had made it back to "New Earth" at some point after ''Infinite Crisis #6. She was among the many heroes gathered to fight off the invasion of metropilis by the society Teen Titans #38 reveals that Flamebird briefly served on the Titans during the year long gap Relationship to Batwoman Following the events of Infinite Crisis, it is revealed that Bette is the cousin of current Batwoman, Kate Kane. In Detective'' Comics'' #856, Bette moves to Gotham City to enroll in Gotham University. She encounters her cousin at a party thrown for the Gotham City police Department, and attempts to chat her up, only to be blown off. According to Kate's father, Bette looks up to her and likes spending time with her. In Detective Comics #862, Bette is seen hunched over on her bed, staring at her Flamebird costume and asking Kate how to "let go of the past." Bette is kidnapped by a crazed serial killer known as the Cutter, and awakens bound and gagged in his workshop. The Cutter plans on removing Bette's ears as part of a plan to create a perfect woman through the use of stolen body parts. Batwoman rescues Bette from the killer and accidentally reveals her identity. At the end of the story, Bette is seen in her Flamebird outfit, telling Kate that she wants to become her new partner. A Bat-Girl looking similar to Betty Kane is revealed to have existed in the past in Batman #682, and later reappears in Batman, Inc. #4 (Apr. 2011). As in pre-Crisis continuity, she is the younger protege of the first Batwoman, Kathy Kane (who reappears in post-''Infinite Crisis'' continuity as the original Batwoman, but with a revamped origin). It has not yet been confirmed if Bette Kane used the Bat-Girl identity in her younger years prior to becoming Flamebird or if Bat-Girl is a completely separate character. Alongside her old Titans L.A. teammates Vox and Bumblebee, Flamebird returns to assist the Teen Titans during their battle with Superboy-Prime and the new Legion Of Doom. Following this, Kate does agree to train Bette. She burns Bette's Flamebird costume, claiming that the loss of the Flamebird identity will give her a chance for a fresh start. Despite her claims about having still a spare costume, Kate rechristens her Plebe, giving her a capeless grey military outfit with an attached mask. Now after the third issue Batwoman in an effort to protect Bette drives her away. She insults Bette saying the only thing she ever lost was a beauty pageant and Bette slaps Batwoman and leaves. Bette is not shown again until the end of the issue as she dons her old Flamebird costume. With a smile she is off on patrol. At the same time the villain of the new storyline is ready to take another child. Powers and abilities Flamebird is an exceptional athlete, trained for strength and endurance, and has worked as a professional tennis player. She has also trained in several forms of martial arts, with kick-boxing as her specialty. As such, while she is a formidable martial arts opponent and combatant, she is not among the top tier or elite of DC's martial artists. Like Robin, Flamebird has a utility belt containing a grappling hook with line, gas grenades, gas mask, flares, flashlight, radio/transmitter, handcuffs, bird-shaped throwing blades (Bird-A-Rangs), and an emergency medical kit. She increased her arsenal by equipping her mask with lenses capable of emitting powerful bursts of blinding light, and created bird-like Bolas that can electrocute anyone tangled in them. As Plebe, Batwoman's sidekick, she's stripped of her outfit and gadgetry, wearing a nondescriptive grey military outfit. Her martial arts prowess however is being improved by Batwoman's tutelage. The future Batwoman presumably had all these abilities and paraphernalia; in addition, her cape was shown to attach to her costume's gloves and boots and serve as a short-range parachute/glider, much like Batman's cape from Batman Begins.